1. Field of Invention
An outdoor generator accessory comprising a window power strip, the power strip defining an encasement having a lower margin set within a window seat of a residence or commercial building, and upper margin sealed against a lower window panel, in inner surface having a plurality of AC outlets, an illumination source, circuit breakers for each outlet, and a CO detector, and a rear surface having a power inlet for connection to an outdoor electrical generator and a set of wires to be connected to the ground of the electrical generator to turn off the generator when the CO detector detects a minimal threshold amount of CO within the residence. The power strip is applied to the lower seat of the open window frame, the window panel is then closed upon the upper surface, and adjustable sliding side panels are extended to seal the power strip within the window when the power to the building is off, after which the outdoor generator may be started and run, the power cord plugged into the generator and the power inlet, with the multiple AC outlets on the inner surface providing multiple connections to power multiple AC operated electrical devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present window power panel for an outdoor electrical generator, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
A first set of patents disclose a control panel which is located on the generator itself provides a control panel which divide a control panel into three separate zones. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,224,578 to Buck and 6,801,425 to Buck. The first zone defines commonly used switches, a second zone has a plurality of fuses and electrical outlets with 110 volt AC and 220 volt AC provided with a power selection switch, and a third zone has a generator throttle control with an on/off switch. This is not provided to be mounted remote from the generator, does not seal within a window seal and does not alert of provide a CO sensor which will shut off the generator in the event of a CO level occurrence. These patents address control zones and apparatus for the generator itself upon the generator itself.
An enclosure for a power cord to connect a generator power cord into a home electrical panel in the event of an emergency has a rolled cord within the enclosure to be connected to an outdoor generator in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,369,321 to Flegel and 6,184,461 to Flegel. It is disclosed as an exterior box with a weather sel to prevent intrusion of moisture into the box when the box door is closed. It does not address the issue of providing a window mounted power distribution panel, does not mention or reference any CO monitoring feature and does not disclose any adaptation to being seated within a window providing an outdoor element seal to seal the device within a window or door, except for a seal on the panel door itself. It is merely a box with a cord to connect to an exterior generator in the event of an emergency power failure.
Two monitored control display devices are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,053,497 to Sodemann and 4,798,082 to Fujikawa. In Sodemann, the device disclosed is an outlet connected to a portable generator indicating the load power frequency to monitor the load being applied to a portable generator to prevent a circuit overload while power is being used by the device connecting to the supply outlet on the device. In Fujikawa, the device provides a remote monitoring device attached to a remote electrical generator which monitors the state of the electrical generator by a wired connection and an adapted multi-pin plug. Neither provide any power distribution feature, nor is any power distribution feature disclosed or contemplated within the scope of these devices.
In a U.S. design Pat. No. D344,067 to Krokaugger, the drawings indicate a power distribution panel with several different connectors alleged to be provided for different electrical power plug-in cords, although none appear to be AC power cords. They may be inferred from the title, however. It is difficult to tell what is inside the casing, shown only from external views. Another U.S. design Pat. No. D546,761 to Schnackenberg states that it is a housing for a parallel connection kit for a power generator. It appears to have a 220 volt outlet, a couple of holes for 110 volt outlets, and a switch. Again it is difficult to determine what is inside the box as the drawings only indicate the outside views of the housing.